frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170111193353
I just know that no matter what I say about her I'm going to start some kind of argument. But it looks like I'm going to get a lot of hate from the Elsa lovers and a lot of praise from the Elsa haters. I never ever even hate nor dislike Elsa but that's mainly because I don't feel like she has a personality for me to judge her as a character. She's just a plot device and something for Anna to chase after and be an obstacle. Now a plot device can have personality and be a good character; just look at Jasmine and Eric. Aurora's a plot device but she still has some personality, not a lot, but she still has some personality. The problem with Elsa is that we never really got to meet her. All we know about her is that she has a lot of anxiety, has ice powers, and is Anna's sister. People have listed personality traits she has like being shy, timid, reserved, mature, and so forth. However, that all just relates back to her anxiety, so she basically only has one trait and it doesn't give her personality at all. She's a non-character in this story and is only there to keep the plot moving. We don't know what her are her likes or dislikes. What are her interests, her desires (besides wanting to be free), her hopes, her dreams, and what does she do in her spare time. Poor Elsa doesn't deserve to just sit in her room and be nervous all day doing nothing at all, does she? Rapunzel had a power she had to hide and was isolated but she had several interests; she painted, read, studied the stars, cooked, played music, and several things to keep herself occupied. It helped us get to know her but we don't get to know Elsa at all. All we get from her is her anxiety and nothing else. A lot of people agree that she's a plot device with no personality and yet there are just as many people who love her. Why is that? A simple answer, having no personality makes her a blank slate. Everyone has anxiety in their life and don't know how to deal with it, just like Elsa. But Elsa also has powers, which makes her life more exciting. So basically she's just a skin for the view to put on and relate to her anxiety problems but also have powers and be able to enter a world of fantasy and excitement. Yes, I got this idea from the Nostalgia Critic with his video "Is Twilight The Worst Thing Ever" where he talks about Bella. Now Elsa isn't as bad a character as Bella, but it doesn't change the fact that there are people who want to be like Elsa. It's the same reason why the original Power Rangers and superheros (Superman, Captain America, Wonder Woman, etc.) had no personality. If they have distinct personalities different from the viewer's, they couldn't fantasize about being them and imagining that the character had their personality. Kids would be upset if the Power Ranger that was their favorite character wasn't like them and same with their favorite superhero. However, as time went by, the Power Rangers and Superheros have evolved and developed distinct personalities and identities. The reason for that is because it doesn't matter if a character has a personality different from your own because you can still find something admirable about them. Which is why a character like Elsa, who has no personality and is a blank slate, has nothing to offer because they don't have any traits about them that is admirable. I mean, I'm nothing like Cinderella but I admire her strength and patience. She has been through a lot but is still kind and has plenty of personality. So it shows very poor effort on Disney's part that they're so afraid of a character not being like that they don't even try to give them a personality. When I first saw the movie, I actually felt nothing for Elsa; but I put her in my top 5 favorite Disney Princesses because I felt obligated to because of her anxiety. But a character needs more than that to be a memorable and a well-written character, of which poor Elsa's not. Those creators of the film should've done anything to make any of us easily feel anything for poor Elsa because she doesn't deserve to be a non-entity at all, does she? That is only there for plot reasons and for the audience to imagine that they are and that she has their personality. It's very disappointing because this could've been a great character back then before. I think Elsa is really hurt in this story by not having her be the protagonist nor the antagonist. I know the creators of Frozen wanted to make her a misunderstood character but they could've done that and still made her both a hero and a villain. How many Disney movies do you know of where the main villain becomes a good guy? They could have made her a complex character that started off the way she is in the film and became a villain but thanks to Anna's love, she becomes good. I think it would be cool if Elsa got her powers and her parents saw it as a way to conquer other kingdoms and got Elsa a teacher to teach Elsa how to use her powers. That would actually explain how she was so skilled with her powers during Let It Go, which is never explained. They needed to make her a lot like Azula from Avatar: The Last Airbender, someone who always had to perform her skills perfectly to please her parents and if she didn't she was shut out and and felt like a failure. But also make her have a heart and love her sister, who was her way of having a childhood, like Ty Lee was for Azula. And maybe have her parents die because of an accident caused by Elsa, which causes her to shut people out because she's afraid of hurting people, especially Anna. This would also help with what I said about Anna being neglected by her family, but I digress. Eventually Elsa's powers would be revealed to everyone, they'd think of her as a monster, and Let It Go is what makes her decide that she'll be the evil being that everyone thinks she is and make everyone suffer under his frozen, iron fist. Now that would be totally badass, though I know everyone is going to disagree with me on this because they don't like things that are this dark. But it would've made Elsa complex as a character and a kickass villainess. It would actually be doing something new, which Frozen really didn't do a lot of. Poor Elsa doesn't really deserve to be portrayed to be a complete waste of potential at all, does she? As for her character development, she doesn't really have any which those idiot creators of the film should've given her much more than ever back then before. She never faces her problem because nobody taught her how to face them at all, she keeps running away from them which she didn't deserve to be portrayed to be at all. When Anna gets struck, Elsa just sends Anna away and those lazy creators of the film should've let poor Elsa even think of telling her of the trolls that could help her. She does realize that she made a mistake but those creators should've let her try to fix it back then before until Anna risks her life for her, which again, we will get to later in this article. Those idiot creators of the film should've let poor Elsa try to unfreeze the land she accidentally frozen until that whole "love" thing happened. I don't like the idea portrayal of poor Elsa being the one to running away from her problems. She doesn't even realize that when she isn't afraid that her powers are under control. Poor Elsa doesn't deserve to have uncontrollable, unstable, out of control, wild, dangerous curses/powers, does she?! However, I will defend that she does realize the problems she causes, just like how I believe that about Ariel. But the difference is that Elsa had the power to stop all of this, Ariel didn't and there was very little she could do, even though I wish Ariel had defeated Ursula. Anyway, Elsa's character development isn't there at all which Elsa's character development should've been in the film back then before. They didn't even develop her personality nor the back story of her powers at all like they should've back then before, let alone how she developed and grew as a character. I'm not really neutral about her but there is a lot of problems with her. However, I never ever even hate her at all.